Curious George 4: Royal Monkey/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the upcoming 2019 American hand-drawn animated musical comedy direct-to-video film, Curious George 4: Royal Monkey. Part 1: Opening/"My Old Friend" (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows Imagine Entertainment logo) (Shows Splash Entertainment logo) Universal 1440 Entertainment and Imagine Entertainment present A Universal Animation Studios and Splash Entertainment Production (The scene fades to a brown background with the light at the center of the screen. The camera pans down to a book with the title "CURIOUS GEORGE 4". The text "ROYAL MONKEY" fades in underneath "CURIOUS GEORGE 4", thus forming the film's title.) CURIOUS GEORGE 4: ROYAL MONKEY (The book opens itself and shows the story told here. The first page shows an illustration of a young chimpanzee named George living a happy life with a man with a yellow hat.) Narrator: Once upon a time, not so long ago, there was a very curious monkey named George. George is living a happy life with his friend who is a man with a yellow hat. Of course, the two first met in Africa in search of the lost idol. (The book turns the page to the second one, which shows an illustration of George in the big city.) Narrator: George has been living in the big city ever since he followed the man with the yellow hat all the way from his old home back in Africa. (The book turns the page to the third one, which shows multiple illustrations of George and the Man with the Yellow Hat spending time together and having fun.) Narrator: First, George and the Man with the Yellow Hat became friends and found the idol somewhere in Africa. Next, they returned an elephant named Kayla to a magician named Piccadilly. Then, they went into space but crash-landed into Africa. Then, Dr. Kulinda helped them get back to their home in Chicago, and now, they are given medals and two pairs of rocket boots. (The book turns the page to the fourth one, which shows an illustration of the Man with the Yellow Hat and his girlfriend Maggie Dunlop getting married.) Narrator: Just a year later, The Man with the Yellow Hat, who is actually Ted Shackleford, and his girlfriend Maggie Dunlop got married... (The book turns the page to the fifth one, which shows an illustration of Ted and Maggie having children.) Narrator: ...and had children. Three children, to be exact. (The book turns the page to the sixth one, which shows an illustration of Maggie in bed dying of an illness.) Narrator: Unfortunately, since Maggie is Ted's first wife, she died of an illness. (The book turns the page to the seventh one, which shows an illustration of a heart-broken Ted looking at Maggie's grave.) Narrator: Maggie's unfortunate sickly death caused Ted to be heart-broken and he is left without a wife. (The book turns the page to the eighth one, which shows an illustration of Ted's three children at a foster home being taken care of by their foster father Maxwell.) Narrator: That also caused Ted's three children to be sent to a foster home where they are in the care of their foster father Maxwell. (The book turns the page to the ninth one, which shows an illustration of the city of Chicago.) Narrator: 18 weeks later, things just got quiet in the city of Chicago. It was a beautiful morning there. Quiet, but still beautiful. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the grass is green, and there's music in the air. Thus the story begins there. (The camera zooms into the illustration and the scene fades to the city skyline at Chicago. The camera zooms in through the city buildings and pans to George at the rooftop of the apartment building with Ted.) Ted: Ah, it's a beautiful day here in the city. Isn't it, George? (George nods.) Ted: Well, I must say, we have been the best of friends ever since we first met in Africa 20 years ago. (Ted starts singing as the scene transitions to a montage of flashbacks, which is a compilation of scenes from the 2006 Curious George film, the 2006-2015 Curious George TV series, Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!, and Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle.) LYRICS UNDER CONSTRUCTION More coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Curious George